A Tale of Two Rivals - Part 4
by Dragonel
Summary: Miss me? This is a short one.. just checking for any who care for me to continue... ^^"


Hi guys! Sorry about the hideously looooong wait. Writer's block, busy schedules and school have come together to deal a nasty blow to this fic. But now I'm back with some new ideas! ^_^ 

A Tale of Two Rivals   
By Dragonel

Gary Oak quietly sipped on his soda. He stared out through the café window at the thick fog accumulating in the early morning hours. Sleep had been quite distant from him ever since he lost in the Pokemon League. And above all, he had lost to that twerp Ash! Of all the humiliating—   
He cradled his pounding head in his hands. These thoughts were quite familiar to him. He'd gone through hundreds of excuses, from "It was an off-day" to "I was Jynxed, I swear!" None seemed to work. They either didn't make sense or satisfy the nagging voice in the back of his head that said: Forget it. You lost big time. Even Ashy-Boy was better than you. What hope do you have of winning now?   
"Gary-san! Good morning!" a familiar voice greeted. He looked up into the face of Katy, his newest cheerleader. Her dark brown hair was cut evenly at the shoulder, framing her lightly complexioned face. Her big blue eyes seemed to grin on their own as a hint of red touched her cheeks. She sat across from the young trainer, wearing her pink cheerleader's outfit, her favorite. "So, Gary-san, how many trainers will you beat today?"   
"None today," Gary replied quietly.   
"But you said that every day for the past week. Your Pokemon need the exercise and training!" Her brow creased with worry. "Are you feeling well?"   
He couldn't hide a slight smile. There was a child-like quality to her voice, not to mention her appearance, which made her overall cuteness irresistable. "I'm fine. I just need a break."   
"Please, Gary-san. You can tell me! I promise not to tell anyone else!" she pleaded. Unbeknownst to her fellow cheerleaders, she had secretly liked Gary ever since she had made the team. Now, his lack of enthusiasm fed her worry even more.   
He was surprised at her insistence. She was that worried about him? Most people wouldn't push him out of politeness and respect. The thought that someone cared comforted him a bit. He guzzled the last of his soda and paid the waitress. "Maybe tomorrow, okay? Right now I have…. Some things to work out. See ya." With that he got up and left for the hotel.   
Katy watched him retreat into the enveloping fog from the window. "Poor Gary-san…" 

Meanwhile, about 1000 miles away………   
Charizard, not knowing what else to do, raced over and dumped out the contents of the trainer's backpacks. He dug through the piles of food, clothes and other camping things until he had every PokeBall available. Grunting in panic every now and then, he hurriedly released all of the Pokemon.   
Bulbasaur groaned. [I was napping…]   
[Why're all of us out?] Lapras wondered.   
[Where's Misty? Only she releases us!] Staryu proclaimed.   
Squirtle sweatdropped. [Maybe Ash and Misty are in trouble!]   
Togepi awoke from among the piles of food at the sound of her name. [Mommy?]   
[Misty Misty Misty Misty Misty Misty!!!!!] spluttered Psyduck. Goldeen used her horn to pin him down.   
[Everyone, listen!] Charizard roared. Silence hovered over the Pokemon as the fire dragon spoke. [Pikachu, Ash and Misty are fine, I think. I don't exactly know what's happened to them, but you need to be here to see this.]   
[See what??] the small crowd demanded.   
[Look for yourselves.]   
The Pokemon turned their gaze towards the shoreline, where their friends had once been. In their place was a single large ball of light, slowly rising into the air… 

_Where am I..?_   
_ Ash? Is that you?_   
_ Misty? I…. can't tell. Can't see myself. Just a bunch of red lights._   
_ I can only see blue lights. What do you think's happening?_   
A gentle voice interrupted the conversation. You're changing, kids. _You're becoming the Pokemon you were meant to be._   
_ Pikachu!_ Ash "thought", surprised. _Where are we? What's going on? Does this mean we really are—_   
_ Yes. You really are Mews. Right now, we're in a psychic limbo of sorts. It's the strongest source of psychic energy known to us, and only high level Pokemon can access it. I've brought you here to transform us all successfully. One transformation in itself takes a lot of energy._   
Misty spoke up. _Do you have enough?_   
_ Of course! I can do this no prob! Especially with this amount of psychic energy. There seems to be a lot of it today. Many Pokemon are accessing it. Perhaps only a few, powerful ones…_   
_WAA!_ Ash cried out. _Something's happening! I can't… talk.._   
_ Ash! Hold on!_ Misty "shouted' worriedly. _What's happened to him? Answer me Pikachu!!_   
Misty suddenly felt a wave of energy wash through her mind. It was warm, soothing, calming. She relaxed and listened to her electric friend. _Don't worry. He's almost ready to finish the change. He can't communicate with us, nor we with him; he must save his energy for the change. Soon you will be done, then me._   
_ I see… so. We really are Mews._   
_ Yes._   
_ Ash, you and I, we are the characters in your story._   
_ Yes…… The voice began to fade._   
_ Blaze……… and me?_   
Pikachu giggled. _Yep! You better believe it!_   
The blue colors swirled around Misty, flashing and churning with raw enegy. She could sense Pikachu's presence leaving her as the energy seeped into her body and began the change…   
-------------------------------------------   
Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger! I need to see if there are still fans out there. My Hotmail ain't working, so you can try my back-up: [ryuko_mew@email.com][1]   
Later dudes! ^_~ 

   [1]: mailto: ryuko_mew@email.com



End file.
